The Assassin
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: S/B HIATUS. 3 Spike is an assassin. Buffy is the daughter of a gang-land boss- Henry Summers. Spike is hired by Liam to kill Henry cause Liam has it out for his family. Spike and Buffy fall in love but will he kill her to protect his identity?
1. Prologue

Quite an old Spuffy fic I'm writing. Thought I'd post it here. Some of you might like it :D Review me please? You can also find it at 

"**The Assassin"**

**Disclaimer: **Insert here…

**Summery:** Spike is an assassin. Buffy is the daughter of a gang-land boss- Henry Summers. Spike is hired by Liam to kill Henry cause Liam has it out for his family. Spike and Buffy fall in love but will he kill her to protect his identity?

**Rating:** R-ish

**A/N:** AU fic. No Joyce or Dawn. Joyce was killed by another of Liams' hired assassins in order to get to Henry. He won't go directly after Buffy though, cause we all know he loves her. Poop! 

_XXX_

**Prologue**

The room was dark and, seemingly, deserted. Two whispered voices broke the silence, bringing some life back to the abandoned building. The two men sat around an old table. The table itself was covered in dust from years of neglect and misuse. Its paint and varnish chipped and faded; as was the paint in the rest of the room. Dull colours mounted the walls, faded creams or yellows ostensibly grey in the dimly lit room. The only light source was one small light bulb, swinging from the ceiling directly over the table.

The two men did nothing to contrast the dim colours. Both dressed in black, whether it was a suit or faded jeans, it made them blend-in well with their background. Which was exactly what one of them was paid to do, among other things.

It was hard to think that this man could blend in anywhere, let alone a semi-secluded area. His skin was a deathly pale, his eyes an intense cerulean. Mud streaked blond hair fell forward, framing his eyes. His cheek bones- although already high –raised even higher as he smirked evilly, with almost morbid amusement as he eyed the pistol. It wouldn't be fair to say he was as deathly thin as he was pale, because he wasn't. He was well built, tall but not too muscular. Perfect… if you were into sadist killers. Or maybe not so perfect, then. Either way it didn't matter, this man had no time for what people thought of him- not that there were many who knew him –because he had a job to do. Which would entertain him for a while, at least.

The second man was taller. His eyes and hair the colour of chocolate; he had more than enough muscle to get rid of his problem. Or so you'd think. This problem was a tricky one, and he couldn't afford to get caught. After the blond had taken the gun from him and he saw the look on his face, he knew that this would turn out well. Neither man could wait for the fun to start. Liam stood, grinning at the blond and turning on his heel he headed for the door. He roughly twisted the doorknob. Slowly the door creaked open, and Liam stepped through it. He calmly flung one sentence over his shoulder before he was swallowed up by the nothingness that waited right outside the door.

"Kill him, William. And kill him soon."

Again William smirked, just as evilly as he had earlier. Before pulling the cord dangling by the bulb and then, he too, faded into nothing.

XXX


	2. Chapter 1

Two chapters coz I'm nice :D

**Chapter 1**

The next day, William began to research his 'client'- or more appropriately his victim. He pulled records from libraries about his businesses, about his stocks, and then he researched his family. That's what would have hurt the most- for Henry -going after his family. Again! But that wasn't what William was doing. He just wanted to know. He was curious and obviously had never heard that the cat died of curiosity. But maybe he had and just didn't care; it wouldn't be the first time. But whether he had or he hadn't wasn't important. What was important was what William was doing, and what he was doing was leaving! He walked past shops, offices and people without acknowledging their presence or existence. He had somewhere to be. So he went there! But he had a way to go, it really was a long walk but he didn't complain. After all he was getting paid a hell of a lot of money for this, so what was there to complain about really? Nothing exactly. So he walked and walked and… stopped. He stood outside the Summers residence and smirked. This really was going to be fun. And he hadn't done anything like this for a while. The revenge, payback scenario combined with the fact that Henry was competition. It was bloody rare is what it was. And fun!

"Too soding right it's fun." He murmured to himself.

Not loud enough for anyone to hear him, of course. William was a professional; he knew what he was doing, what was good and bad and getting caught was bad. Good thing he's never been caught. And didn't intend to be. No matter what! He got lost in his silent musings and didn't notice the small blond girl walk out the front door.

"Yea Dad. I know. I'll be careful."

"Bye sweetheart be careful."

That got his attention. William started looking through the papers he had acquired. He glanced quickly at the first photo he spotted. 'Joyce Summers' She was too old to be this girl. And also the article said she was dead. He kept looking until he saw a picture identical to the blond.

"Elizabeth Summers." He whispered quietly. "Cute."

She was pretty, very pretty. He might have considered talking to her but his job and therefore this 'thing' with her father might prevent her mutual like of him. So he smiled. And followed her. It wasn't like this wasn't part of his job; he was following the family if not the man himself.

'I wonder if she has a boyfriend?'

The thought sprung randomly into his head surprising him. And he once again surprised himself by hoping the answer was no. He said nothing further on the subject though, getting distracted gets you caught. Getting caught was…? Very bad! So he kept walking and thought of nothing but what he was paid to do. It was going to be fun!

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

**Is anyone actually reading this? Or shall I just stop posting? Cya x**

**Aisling**

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth ran into the small café on Main Street. She was late, her friends might worry. Every one worried since her mum had- since her mom had left! There was no need to, really. She'd figured it out whoever it was wasn't going to come after her. God only knew why but he wasn't or he would have done so by now. But still they worried. Always 'be careful' 'be good' meaning be careful. The of course there was 'are you sure you want to go out tonight honey?' courtesy of her father. She loved the man like crazy but she felt- she didn't know how she felt. After her mom she'd felt numb, eventually anger and pain, rage and hatred. Then after her dad almost… left she almost lost control again. Thankfully he was ok and her friends helped her big time. She wouldn't have managed without them. She still went psycho though, every contact of her fathers was threatened by her at gunpoint, knifepoint or any other sharp point until they told her everything and anything they knew. Which in most cases wasn't much but there were some people. People who knew a lot, she'd thanked them for that. Of course if they had anything to do with it that meant a bullet to the head or a stabbing. But she didn't care. Couldn't care! Not after what they'd done. They were bad men who deserved it.

She was a good kid, really she was. She had manners, morals, and could beat the snot out of a guys three times her weight and size. After all LA wasn't a safe place for a teenage girl let alone anyone else.

"You're telling me…" She muttered.

Then she saw her friends, they looked worried. 'What else is new?' She thought bitterly. It wasn't their fault; the only thing they'd done wrong was care about her. 'It wasn't their fault' They looked up and saw her. Elizabeth could see the relief flash in their eyes but mainly the green orbs of one Willow Rosenberg, her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"Buffy!"

"Hey Wills, Xand, Tara, Ahn. Hey Giles."

They all issued their greetings and snuggled back up with their respective hunnies. Leaving 'Buffy' and Giles sitting on their own still. Oh yeah, Buffy was her nickname. It was a funny story actually. And completely irrelevant so she pushed the memory away and concentrated on Giles. 'Giles…? Who is he? Easy…! He's my best old friend in a not perverted way.' She had met him in school, he was the librarian. He was there for her after her mom- 'God I'm such a geek. I can't even think the word' They'd all become friends with him quickly. Them being at the time Oz, Willow, Cordy and Xander. Only Willow and Xander were here now. Oz was in Tibet Cordy in Hollywood. Xander was her best friend, or one of him and Will had known each other for years before they meet her. But they were the three musketeers after they'd meet… or the three stooges depending on what time you saw them. Xander was with Anya and going strong. Willow discovered she was a lesbian once Oz left and is now utterly and hopelessly in love with her Wicca lover Tara McClay. But it was ok. Their 'hobby' couldn't actually hurt anyone and it was funny. And they were so sweet together.

She sighed to herself. Will Tara lived on campus at UC LA- she used to as well but since her mother her father hasn't allowed her to be out of his sight for prolonged periods of time. Xander Anya were engaged and had their own apartment as did Giles without the being engaged part. And she lived at home with her widowed father- of course Reilly gave her a lift to college everyday -and it wasn't fair! Riley? He was like her bodyguard or something. 'Lot of use that'd do with someone shooting at you.' Once again feeling bitter. He worked at UC LA. He had a part time job on the side as a Psyc.101 teaching assistant. And had a 'thing' for Buffy. 'Too bad I'm not allowed to date!' Oh yeah and there was the bitterness again! Whose fault was it? You wonder… well if her sources were right, which of course they were -her life sucked because of one Liam 'Angel' Angelus. Who also had a 'thing' for her! 'I'm so glad I'm not allowed to date!' This time she sounded relieved.

She looked up and noticed everyone was staring at her, worried. So she decided to break the silence mainly because it was unnerving, and pissing her off!

"So guys, what'd I miss?"

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok… still… Is anybody reading? Even just one review! Cya x**

**Aisling**

**Chapter 3**

He watched her from the shadows, he knew he shouldn't get too close, but the shadows didn't count as close, right? Yeah, right! 'Keep telling yourself that, mate!' He thought snidely. He wanted to be near her, god only knew why, but he did. 'I have to kill the chits father, there is no way I should be allowed anywhere near her, so legs, lets just turn and walk away. Turn and walk away! TURN AND WALK AWAY!' He stayed where he was and sighed. 'Damn legs!'

XXX

Buffy smile sheepishly. Her friends stared, mouths open in shock.

"BUFFY!" The word was shouted simultaneously.

"Hey guys, were you worried?" 'Of course they were worried; you were a few minutes late, why shouldn't they be worried?' "Look guys, I'm late, I know. I really am sorry. Dad was all 'be careful blah blah' **sorry.**"

Her friends smiled and told her silently it was ok by pushing out a chair for her to sit on. So she sat. And they talked and drank their coffee, and the whole time Buffy felt something. If anyone has ever felt like they were being watched then they'd know the feeling. Of course before her mother… died she knew the feeling too, but now she wasn't so sure. 'Well I can't know him because everyone I know knows I don't date, I wonder…?' She turned around, looking for that someone, but there was no one there. She shrugged mentally and smiled as Willow asked her if she was ok. They always asked if she was ok. First and foremost. Never anything else. The question **really** got on her nerves. But as always she smiled it off. She was always ok. Except she was a tad irritated because someone was watching her and it was **annoying!**

"Buffy?"

She looked up; "yeah Wills?"

"You ok? You keep staring off it's… um, strange I guess."

"Fine. Just got that feeling. You know, the 'you're being watched' feeling. Doesn't matter I'm sure it'll pass." She stood up and suddenly all her friends attention was on her. "Re-fill." Buffy tried to justify much to her annoyance.

"I can do that Buff of mine. No worries." Xander stood and began to walk towards the counter but Buffy stopped him. Smiling she turned and walked away, leaving her friends completely baffled by her behaviour as well as a practically full cup of coffee on the table in front of where she had been sitting.

XXX

William looked around again. It had been a close call; she'd almost seen him starring at her. Luckily he'd ducked behind the small wall near the counter, sighing in relief. Relief soon turned to despair, she wasn't there. She'd left. 'Without me.' He thought. The thought sprung out of nowhere, but surprisingly it rang too true in his mind. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her around him. He just plain wanted her. 'Hey now, she's a very pretty chit, I'm a guy. I think with my prick. It's usual to be attracted to her. It'd be strange if I wasn't.'

His mind spilled thoughts resembling this and this thought and more as he walked out the small coffee place slowly. Smiling on the outside, conflicted on the inside, and he wasn't sure which was the best bet. His pace increased as he saw her blond head bobbing as she walked down the road. And upon seeing her he chose his exterior. And he walked faster… smiling!

XXX


	5. Chapter 4

Heya... I know, I'm taking the piss aren't I? Waiting so long to update… It's not like I even have to write this fic. It's done till chapter 20 LOL anyway to make up for it, have chapter 4 & chapter 5 together! Please review though :D

Thank you to Kubla Khun I'll try to lessen the '!'

sPIKEaNDmE I'll keep writing I promise :D glad you like this fiction.

chinkerchickchu huni, you're fab! Thank you for reading. And lastly,

Amandamanda3 Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm still developing at this point, they do get longer though!

**Chapter 4**

She walked and walked and then she ran. She needed the release. It was too much, everyday, being so sheltered. So trapped! So… lost. So she ran as far from her friends, her father, her life as she could. Just far away! But it was never far enough; everywhere she looked reminded them of Her. She'd look out of her window and she'd see the street she walked down after shopping. Her mom had bought her new clothes before school started up again, and a cappuccino. She'd remember the entire conversation, re-playing it in her mind over and over. All their conversations! Trying to decide whether her mother new something was going to happen to her. Whether she- Buffy herself -could have done something- anything -to save her. But she couldn't work anything out so she ran and tried to escape and forget. She it wasn't working. The 'feeling' was still there. Someone **was** watching her. And they were a lot closer than she thought.

XXX

William saw her running ahead of him and sped up. He wanted to keep up with her, to see and talk to her. To get to know her and maybe even- no! That wasn't going to happen. He'd have fun, sure but not 'that'! As she began to slow William did also. He didn't really notice where they were but on some subconscious level **knew** they were close to Angel's place. Oh shit!

XXX

Here we are. She laughed softly and wave of nausea running through her.

"Angel-"

The word was quiet but was laced in hatred and derision, so instead of a whisper was more choked and bitter than intended. But she kept smiling cause everything was 'ok' no matter what. Except the fact that she was **still** being watched. She walked further towards the door, completely ignoring the feeling- well, trying to at least. She raised her hand to the door. Red paint… I wonder if it is paint? At that thought she couldn't bare to touch the door and instead turned away and headed home.

XXX

With William standing at the side of the housing thanking whatever god(s) listening that she hadn't knocked on the door. That instead she was… leaving.

"Damn!"

XXX

He watched her enter the house from behind a bush and once he was sure she couldn't see him, he stood and moved closer. Staring through each window until he found her. There she is, with her father and…? He didn't recognise that man so he pulled out the 'family file' and flipped through it. Aha!

"Riley Finn. Bodyguard. What?"

He wondered if Angel had sent anyone after Buf- the **girl** before. Or maybe it was just Mr Summers was too cautious. Because after all, William wasn't after her but rather him!

…"Daddy! I was only gone for a little while."

…"A little? Sweetheart you were gone for hours!"

…"That's a lie. You knew I was going out today."

…"With your **friends**."

…"Oh boo hoo, I was all by my lonesome for a half hour at most. It is **not** the end of the world!"

He watched with interest as she turned and stormed up the stairs. What a fire cracker He thought giddily. Also noticing how Riley did nothing. Either he's afraid of Mr Summers or 'likes' the daughter his mind decided. His heart and dick insisted on the first. From the moment he first saw her she was his and **only his**! It was staying that way!

"Soon, luv. We'll meet soon." He vowed.

XXX

Please review me, I'll love you forever! Cya Aisling x


	6. Chapter 5

This is another short chapter sorry. Hope it doesn't put you off. Please read.

Thanks to the same people as the chapter previous!

**Chapter 5**

The mall was busy; Christmas decorations sparkled in windows and doorways, adding a sense of elegance to the décor. The walls were painted a pale blue and clashed with the pink lino floor. Hundreds of shoppers hurried back and forth, in and out of shops, getting together the last of their Christmas lists in time for the 25th. Among these shoppers were Henry Summers- Los Angeles' gang land boss –and his daughter Elizabeth. She followed her father around the mall smiling and singing to herself. She knew the kind of job he did, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was he loved her and wouldn't let no one hurt her. But he didn't know about William, did he? When William came around the corner Elizabeth was still singing, not paying any attention and walked straight into him. Before she fell he heard a few bars of the song and couldn't help but hear the truth ringing in them.

'I must be spoiled and rotten!'

He smirked at her, picked up her shopping and held his hand out for her to take. Once she grasped it he pulled her to her feet and apologised. She smiled and looked away.

"Thank you."

Her father looked back and asked her to hurry up. Then noticing her companion stopped and addressed him.

"And you are?" When William didn't answer Henry continued. "Thanks for helping Elizabeth. And you should watch where you are going. Hurry up, now."

"'Lizabeth? 'Tis pretty, suits you."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded. Noticing his accent she was about to ask where he was from but Henry cut her off.

"Who are you? What do you want with Bethie? Who do you work for?" He asked suspiciously. Fearing the worst.

William answered calmly, his eyes- much to Henry's discomfort -never left Elizabeth. "William. I helped her up. Work for Liam."

It was the last word that did it. So calm, so uncaring. The man that name accompanied had done a lot to ruin him, including going after his family. The way William said it…

"Stay away from us." Henry ground out through gritted teeth. Grabbing his daughter's hand he dragged her away. Leaving a stunned William staring after them. Her especially. That went well. He thought to himself as he left the mall got into his car and drove off. His mind awhirl with thoughts of pretty blonds and murder.

XXX

Please review me... Aisling x


End file.
